Randuin's Omen
* is gold efficient without its passive, active and damage reduction. }} Similar Items }} Strategy * is a strong counter to , as it provides armor, health, an attack speed slow and a movement speed ; and the two actives mostly mitigate each other. **It is also useful against champions that are highly reliant on auto-attacking as means of damage output ( , , , , , and ). * , , and Randuin's Omen are the only items that can reduce attack speed. The attack speed slow on and Randuin's Omen do not stack with each other, however they do stack multiplicatively with for a combined attack speed slow. * Randuin's Omen is commonly purchased by tanky melee DPS champions, especially the manaless champions like , , , and that don't benefit from because of the mana it gives. * Using the active on Randuin's Omen while your champion is channeling an ability will end the channel prematurely. * Randuin's Omen's ''' +10% damage reduction also affects magic damage " ", the abilities that enhance their damage when they meet the criteria for increasing damage, making this item an effective item against champions with abilities of enhanced damage. Notes * is named after former Riot employee Robin 'Randuin' Liao. * '''Randuin's Omen active effect's debuff is named Black Omen, possibly a reference to the floating palace bearing the same name from the game Chrono Trigger. * Randuin's Omen is the only item that can reduce the amount of damage taken from critical strikes. Trivia * bares the crest of the Demacian Dynasty. Patch History from . * Health increased to 500 from 450. ;V5.22 * Total cost increased to from . * Health increased to 450 from 400. ;V5.16 * New icon. * Total cost reduced to from . * Health reduced to 400 from 500. * Armor reduced to 60 from 70. * 10% reduced damage from . This affects the total damage dealt by a critical strike, not an additive 10% reduction in their critical strike damage. * Active slow duration changed to a flat 4 seconds from 2 armor)}} magic resistance)}} seconds. ;V4.20 * Recipe cost reduced to from . ** Total cost reduced to from . ;V4.18 * Attack speed reduction increased to 15% from 10% ;V4.10 * Attack speed slow on being hit reduced to 10% from 15%. * Movement speed slow on being hit removed. ;V4.2 * Fixed a bug where , and were not being affected by the slow. ;V3.10 * Passive slow duration reduced to 1 second from . * Cost reduced to from (combine cost unchanged). ;V3.04 * Attack speed reduction reduced to 15% from 20%. ;V1.0.0.152 * New recipe: + + = . * Item cost increased to from . * Combine cost increased to from . * Health increased to 500 from 350. * Armor reduced to 70 from 75. * Health regen removed. * Cooldown reduction removed. * passive changed: ** Chance to slow increased to 100% from 20%. ** Slow duration reduced to seconds from 3. ** Attack speed slow reduced to 20% from 35%. ** Movement speed slow reduced to 10% from 35%. * Active duration increased to 2 + + seconds from 1 + % armor)}} + % magic resistance)}} seconds. ;V1.0.0.139 * Tooltip now updates dynamically. * Fixed a bug where the tooltip stated the incorrect slow duration. ;V1.0.0.116 * Recipe changed: Now requires . * Armor increased to 75 from 55. * Total cost changed to from (due to addition of ). ;V1.0.0.115 * Total cost reduced to from . * Armor reduced to 55 from 80. * Health increased to 350 from 300. ;V1.0.0.111 * Cooldown reduction decreased to 5% from 8%. ;V1.0.0.107 * Armor reduced to 80 from 90. * Cooldown reduction reduced to 8% from 15%. ;V1.0.0.100 * Tooltip updated to state the correct slow amount. ;V1.0.0.97 * Fixed a bug where the activation effect was not unique. ;V1.0.0.96 * Fixed a bug where was not slowing attack speeds. ;V1.0.0.83 Added * : ** + + = ** +300 health ** +90 armor ** +25 health regeneration per 5 seconds. ** 15% cooldown reduction. ** Slows movement speed and attack speed of surrounding units by 35% for 1 + % armor)}} + % magic resistance)}} seconds (60 second cooldown). }} References cs:Randuin's Omen de:Randuins Omen es:Presagio de Randuin fr:Présage de Randuin pl:Omen Randuina ru:Randuin's Omen zh:兰顿之兆 Category:Armor items Category:Health items Category:Items with active abilities Category:Legendary items Category:Slow effect items